Triste découverte
by Chloemanga
Summary: Livaï fait face à un sentiment nouveau et douloureux . Mon premier OS LivaïxPetra qui j'espère vous plaira ! ATTENTION SPOIL !


Ce n'est pas parce qu'il paraît désintéressé de tout que ça veut forcément dire qu'il n'accorde pas d'intention à ce qui l'entoure . Ce n'est pas par ce qu'il affiche un air je m'en foutise que ça veut dire qu'il ne prête pas attention aux autres . Ce n'est pas non plus parce qu'il semble ne rien ressentir que ça veut dire qu'il ne lui arrive pas de souffrir . Et oui même si aux premiers abords il semble froid et sans cœur , le Caporal - chef Livaï peut lui aussi ressentir des sentiments . Il a beau trancher la chair des Titans sans ressentir une once de pitié ou de regrets et voir ses soldats mourir des manières des plus atroces et sanglantes il n'en reste pas moins un humain . Un humain qui peut ressentir des émotions et de la douleur . Aujourd'hui Livaï nous le prouvait à tous . Que même le plus grand des soldats pouvait avoir ses instants de faiblesse . Car oui Livaï souffrait . Il souffrait atrocement et pour cause un spectacle affreux s'offrait à lui . Elle était là , juste en dessous de la branche de l'arbre où il s'était perché grâce à son équipement tridimensionnel . Ses yeux exprimaient de l'incompréhension et de la terreur . Son expression autrefois si joyeuse que même ce monde horrible n'arrivait pas à effacer avait complètement disparu . Cette jeune femme qui avait petit à petit prit une place dans son cœur . Qui avait réussi l'exploit de lui arracher malgré lui un faible sourire au fil des années ,gisait au pied de l'arbre sur lequel il se trouvait , du sang tachait son visage et ses habits reflétaient l'espoir et le courage . Les habits d'un membre du bataillon d'exploration . Il avait beau essayer de se mentir à lui même , la vérité revenait le frapper de plein fouet , chaque fois avec plus de force . Car même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, le résultat était là , bien réel , Petra la seule femme de son escouade était morte . Tuée par ce maudît titan féminin . La rage avait envahit son corps . Le Caporal - chef Livaï n'avait jamais ressenti une telle envie de tuer ces mangeurs d'hommes . Mais en plus de la rage, il ressentait autre chose . Un sentiment qui alors, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais ressentit . De la tristesse . Son cœur lui faisait affreusement mal . Pourquoi ? La réponse était évidente . Il aimait Petra , et il ne lui avait pas avoué . Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit ! Il s'en était rendu compte il y a peu de temps juste avant le jour de l'expédition en dehors des murs . Il avait été naïf . Il aurait dû lui dire ! On ne sait jamais qui reviendra vivant des expéditions et pourtant il s'était tu . Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il savait les sentiments de Petra réciproques ! Quel idiot il avait été ! Maintenant elle était morte ! Morte sans savoir se qu'il ressentait ! Livaï craqua il n'arrivait plus à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis qu'il avait découvert son corps . Alors il lâcha prise . Il pleura et pleura encore pendant de longues minutes, agenouillé devant le cadavre de Petra . Il serait resté là pendant des heures si le Major Erwin n'était pas venu le chercher et lui dire que l'ordre de retrait avait été donné . Il vient se placer aux côtés de Livaï et, avec toute la compassion dont il pouvait faire preuve pour son ami lui murmura :

"Livaï je suis sincèrement désolé pour Petra je sais ce que tu ressentais pour elle et..."

Le Caporal - chef lui fit signe de se taire et lui répondit :

"Tu n'es pas doué pour ce genre de discours Erwin , alors ferme-la et aide moi plutôt à transporter son corps ."

Le Major fut très surpris . Pas par la façon plutôt grossière dont le jeune homme lui parlait . Il avait l'habitude , mais plutôt par la force dont il faisait preuve . Pas qu'il sous-estime Livaï , non bien au contraire , mais même l'homme le plus fort au monde ne pouvait pas ne pas ressentir de la peine en apprenant que la personne qu'il aimait était morte . Et les larmes de son soldat en étaient bien la preuve . Seulement voilà , Livaï était une personne qui savait où étaient ses priorités, et en ce moment , même si il souffrait suite à cette terrible situation, il avait conscience qu'il devait partir rejoindre la formation . Erwin était extrêmement fier de son soldat . Il savait faire abstraction de ses sentiments pour pouvoir agir avec le plus d'efficacité possible. Même lui ne saurait probablement pas faire une telle chose . Il aida alors Livaï à transporter le corps de Petra dans la charrette prévu pour ramener les restes des soldats qui avaient péris dans l'expédition et le déposa avec délicatesse . Il se retourna vers Livaï avec hésitation . Il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il avait trouvé les cadavres des autres membres de son escouade non loin de là . Ce dernier remarqua un changement dans le comportement du Major .

"Qui y a t-il Erwin ? On dirait que t'es constipé sur des chiottes ." lui lança t-il comme si c'était une phrase tout à fait normale dans une discussion avec son supérieur . Erwin fut une nouvelle fois admiratif de la force et du culot que possédait Livaï surtout dans une situation aussi difficile que celle-ci . Il lui répondit avec le plus de diplomatie possible :

"Livaï il faut que tu saches que pas seulement un membre de ton escouade à péri dans cette expédition , j'ai trouvé les corps de tes compagnons . Je suis vraiment désolé Livaï , j'aurais dû prendre plus de précautions je m'en veux terriblement et ... "

Livaï le fit une nouvelle fois signe de se taire .

"Pour la deuxième fois de cette journée complètement pourrie je te demande de te la fermer Erwin . Pas besoin de tes discours clichés vus et déjà vus , c'est pas ça qui les fera revenir . Maint'nant si tu veux tellement prendre la responsabilité de cet échec, c'est comme tu veux j'vais pas te retenir. Mais épargne-moi cette discussion bidon qui n'aboutira à rien de toute façon et aide moi plutôt à ramener mes soldats ."

Erwin ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier mais se ravisa en pensant que même si Livaï ne laissait rien paraître , il ressentait tout de même une peine supplémentaire suite à cette aveux et qu'il n'avait effectivement pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle même involontairement la mort de ses camarades . Alors dans un grand silence il accompagna son soldat près des corps des membres de son escouade . Une lueurs de tristesse brilla dans les yeux de celui - ci mais il fit comme si de rien était et avec l'aide de son Major transporta ses compagnons près de Petra . Une fois tous les corps des soldats placés dans la charrette , il arracha les écussons de leurs vestes , sa manière à lui de faire le deuil . Une fois cette tâche accomplie il se dirigea vers Eren qui se reposait non loin de là . Celui - ci avait combattu le titan féminin mais avait perdu face à lui , Mikasa était arrivée de justesse et l'avait sauvé avant que le titan féminin de s'empare de lui . Eren qui avait senti ça présence et se retourna vers lui .

"Ca-caporal ..." bredouilla t-il " Je suis vraiment désolé c'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé je ... "

une claque retentit l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase .

"Caporal ..." Murmura t-il .

Celui - ci lui répondit d'une voix glaciale :

" écoute moi bien petit merdeux , ça fait la troisième fois de la journée qu'on me balance la même chose , et je commence à en avoir ras le cul alors tu vas sagement m'écouter et te taire, pigé ? "

Eren encore trop choqué pour répondre lui fit oui de la tête

" Bien donc comme je te l'ai dit il y a quelque heures, on ne peut jamais savoir à l'avance si le choix que l'on va faire est bon ou pas , tu t'es planté point barre , alors tu vas arrêter de faire cette tête de parfait abruti et te reprendre je me suis bien fait comprendre ? "

Eren murmura :

"Mais alors ça veut dire que ... "

"Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Eren ?! "

Il sursauta :

"Oh , oui Caporal - chef Livaï"

Et sans un mot Livaï retourna près des corps des membres de son escouade , il se pencha vers celui de Petra et scella ses lèvres aux siennes, tel un aveux empli de regrets .

Mieux vaut tard que jamais et même si elle n'est plus près de lui , son cœur lui est toujours là et son âme aussi . Alors qui sait ? Avec un peut de chance peut-être que Petra aura ressentit se qu'il éprouve pour elle de là où elle est . Quoi qui en soit Livaï ne l'oubliera jamais .

Fin

voilà la fin de cet os ! Laissez des rewies! Je prends tous les commentaire positifs comme négatifs !


End file.
